


the element of surprise

by Etharei



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: M/M, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etharei/pseuds/Etharei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wanna keep fucking you whenever, wherever I want. No warning. And you’ll bend over and take it, or get on your back and spread your legs. All for me." PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	the element of surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/glam_kink/664.html?thread=351384#t351384) on [the glam_kink meme](http://glam-kink.livejournal.com):  
> 
>
>> there's Tommy and Adam kind of wrestling in bed, all afterglowy and naked, and Tommy is laughing at Adam, giggling and on his back, and then Adam just shoves in. Fast and hard, and yeah, Tommy's not laughing anymore. His breath hitches, and his back arches, his hips tilt and his eyes fill with tears, it's just so intense and Adam is smiling and taunting him now, and...

“Tommy Joe, you’re such an _ass_ ,” Adam says between bouts of giggles. Tommy is just right-out laughing, head thrown back, rolling from side to side and slapping the bed. He pauses on his side for a moment, pressing his face into the one pillow that hadn’t yet fallen to the floor, and Adam takes advantage of his unprotected rear, reaches up and gives the tiny butt a good pinch. Tommy’s high-pitched yelp has Adam laughing even louder. He wiggles up on the bed, until they’re level with each other. The sheets are definitely sticky now, Tommy’s frolics spreading the mess of their first round everywhere.

And this, _this_ is why Adam loves having someone in his life and in his bed for longer than a few hot nights. _Fuckbuddy_ doesn’t really cover the way Tommy makes sure he stays hydrated and takes his mom out for lunch when he’s stuck in an interview, and _boyfriend_ isn’t correct either when Tommy still fucks the occasional hot girl and Adam isn’t shy about inviting cute boys to his hotel room. But it’s fine, it’s _great_ , and neither of them are really big on labels anyway.

Tommy tries, not too successfully, to smack his hands away when they dart in for a quick tickle over his stomach. He’s still laughing, turned to his side, Adam hovering on top of him. The flush of mirth looks gorgeous over Tommy’s natural paleness, and his eyes are bright and smeared with liner, and his hair is totally working the bird’s nest look; a complete, beautiful mess. They’ve been in the new city for only a couple of hours, in a country neither of them have visited before, and this feels like a slice of home. Adam is suddenly overwhelmed by a wave of gratitude, possessiveness, _love_. His fingers move without him really thinking about it, grabbing a new condom packet, tearing it open and slipping the latex on. Tommy doesn’t notice, is busy pushing his bangs back. He glances up at Adam and starts off again, rolling further onto his front to stifle his laughing into the mattress.

Adam leans down and nuzzles the back of Tommy’s neck. His hair inadvertently tickles sensitive skin, and Tommy shivers and giggles and blindly smacks his thigh. Adam looks down at the long, smooth expanse of Tommy’s naked back, lowers himself to feel it against his skin – and _thrusts_. Slides his dick in quick and hard, without warning.

The sudden hitch in Tommy’s voice, hilarity cutting off into a high breathless gasp that peters out to a deep groan, may be the hottest thing Adam’s ever heard.

“Fuck, _Adam_ ,” moans Tommy. It doesn’t sound like a complaint. The sudden heat gripping his cock is a bit of a shock; Adam imagines what Tommy must be feeling, the unexpected penetration, the sudden stretch of sore muscles. Even with Tommy relaxed and Adam lubed, his size is still no joke – he can see a slight shine in Tommy’s eyes from the intensity of it. But Tommy doesn’t say no, Tommy is arching his back, pushing his ass up and encouraging Adam in deeper. Adam groans, hands randomly clutching at Tommy’s skin.

The lube from earlier has mostly dried, but there’s enough on the condom for Adam to slide in, out, mostly smoothly. From the slight resistance, Tommy must be really feeling how big he is, and one look at the residual redness around Tommy’s hole, stretched for the second time in an hour, gets Adam all the way hard. Tommy’s lips are opening and closing, but only snatches of sound are getting out.

“That’s good, baby,” murmurs Adam, rubbing his hand over Tommy’s ass, the small of his back. “You’re so good for me. You _did_ say that your ass is mine.” Adam shifts back a little, bringing up Tommy’s hips until Tommy tucks his knees in under. Adam lays a hand between Tommy’s shoulder blades, and Tommy obediently keeps his upper body angled down, face partially pressed into the mattress. “Wasn’t that what you told me, earlier? That your ass belonged to me, that you wanted me to take it in any way I wanted.”

“’Cause you were being a fuckin’ cocktease,” moans Tommy.

With Tommy’s ass practically sticking up in the air, it’s easy to thrust, pull out until only the head is left inside, and drive back in _hard_ , all the way, again and again and again, his balls slapping against the back of Tommy’s thighs. The delicious heat around Adam’s cock is not as tight as earlier, but it’s its own kind of hot, it feels like Adam can get in deeper, long smooth fucks, lets him find Tommy’s prostate pretty easily, lets him really bury himself in Tommy’s body. Tommy is shivering again, but for a different reason now, and Adam runs teasing fingers up and down the line of his spine.

“That’s it, baby,” murmurs Adam. “You’ll take whatever I give you, won’t you? Spread yourself and offer up your ass whenever I want.”

“Toppy fucker,” retorts Tommy. But his voice cracks around the edges, and his eyes are partially closed, mouth open, skin dotted with sweat and drying come. He looks debauched, absolutely _gone_. “I’ve seen you... staring at my ass. Popping wood everywhere. Can’t keep it in your pants.”

“Why keep it in my pants when you’re so willing?” Adam gets a good grip on Tommy’s hips, thrusts in hard for added emphasis. “You love this. My cock filling you up, stretching you.” He reaches around, curls his fingers around Tommy’s dick, already sticky wet at the top. “Now I wanna keep doing this. Wanna keep fucking you whenever, wherever I want. No warning. And you’ll bend over and take it, or get on your back and spread your legs. All for me. Maybe I’ll do it backstage, or at a party, or in your bunk in the bus.”

Tommy is saying something, starting with “fuck”, but Adam starts jacking him off, rubbing his thumb over the slit, and the words dissolve into a strangled groan. Adam’s hips move faster, pleasure and heat building under his skin, the regular rhythm stuttering. He feels it when Tommy reaches the edge, Tommy’s body shuddering under and around him, and he slips his hand down to cup Tommy’s balls, stroke them. He leans forward, unsteady, clumsily scrapes his teeth up one shoulder blade, biting down and tasting salt, and Tommy _comes_ , presses his mouth into pillow to muffle his shouts. The exquisite clench and squeeze of muscle around Adam’s cock catapults him to the edge, too, and after a few more thrusts he closes his eyes and lets Tommy take most of his weight, draping himself over Tommy’s back and moaning into Tommy’s skin as he spills out heat and come.

They end up collapsed onto the bed, breathing hard, lethargic and a lot stickier than before. Tommy is still partially under Adam, and Adam reluctantly lifts up a little to let Tommy turn around and face him.

“So. That was kinda hot,” says Tommy breathlessly.

Adam makes some noise of agreement. He has just enough energy to strip off the condom and tie it up, dropping it by the side of the bed because he swing his arm to throw it at the trash can.

Tommy cuddles in closer. “Aw, did I wear you out, rock star?”

“Bitch.” Adam smacks Tommy’s arm. “I did most of the work both times, you lazy fucker.”

“You don’t get to complain when you practically just shoved your dick into my ass.”

Adam bites his lip and trails a hand down to said ass. “It doesn’t hurt, does it?”

“Not more than expected. Trust me, I’d let you know,” replies Tommy, rolling his eyes. “I’m actually surprised you haven’t tried this before, you horny freak.”

“Cockwhore.”

“Cock.”

They both burst out giggling. Adam feels sated and sleepy and silly, and he pulls Tommy closer, licks Tommy’s lips. “I’m totally waking you up with my dick in your ass tomorrow,” he whispers, before sticking his tongue in Tommy’s mouth.


End file.
